cyberpunkfandomcom-20200223-history
Lazarus
The Lazarus Military Operations Group '''or '''Lazarus Group,' '''is a megacorporation entirely focused on private military contracting with operations across the globe ranging from single operatives to entire armored divisions. As of 2020 the Lazarus Group is the largest and most successful military service organisation and with ever decreasing global stability and ever frequent corporate conflict that is only set to continue. History Nelson Katzadoulos, a wealthy inheritor, came up with the idea for the Lazarus group. Katzadoulos had remarked that the twenty-first century would need a mercenary organization that offered high-quality services for discriminating customers. His dream was to create a mercenary organization that could offer services of a much higher caliber than the mercenary companies or loaned-out corporate military services of his day. Katzadoulos, knowing nothing about how to lead a military force, set out to find somebody who was able to. Emile Lazarus, a former Colonel in the U.S Army Special Forces and Medal of Honor recipient, was hired to lead the operations. His well-known name was also used to brand the corporation. Nelson Katzadoulos remained a silent partner, taking care of corporate finances. In 2010, the first Lazarus training facilities were built. The first group of recruits to Lazarus consisted of 5000 trainees, who received eight weeks of training from experts in equipment and tactics. Throughout the 2010s, the Lazarus group expanded rapidly. Throughout the 2010s, the Lazarus group participated in the following conflicts: * Central African Conflicts of 2013 * Urban Unrest of 2014 * Third Corporate War (2016) * European Brushfire Wars of 2018 In 2020, the Lazarus group is the largest specialty military service contractor in the world. Overview The Lazarus Group's reputation, continued success and income depend on the contracting of military services in a number of strengths, and a selection of varying conditions. In short, it is a versatile mercenary force, providing soldiers and special agents for hire to people or organizations that do not have the resources, need or time to con-struct and maintain a full-time armed force of their own.The variety of different military services offered by the Lazarus Group are considerable. Force sizes range from single, specialized solos and small special-operation steams to entire infantry divisions that can be leased wholesale. A variety of expertise and equipment are available as options. Divisions Notable Employees * Nelson Katzadoulos * Colonel Emile Lazarus * Colonel Douglas Llewellyn * Edward Llewellyn * Dr. Paul Robichaud * Brooke Bailey Atchison Key Facilitates The main Lazarus Headquarters, its executive base of operations,is a tower in the Virginia corporate center of Rosslyn. Rosslyn is an area in Arlington County, just across the Potomac River from Washington D.C. Since developers have been unable to overturn the old ordinance that makes it illegal to build any structure taller than the Washington Monument within D.C. city limits, Rosslyn has become a construction Mecca for corporations who want offices in the D.C. area but can't build their towers in the city proper. Many a corporate office billed as residing in "Washington D.C." is really in Rosslyn. Its a cosmetic separation that doesn't seem to cause the corporations much inconvenience, especially since Rosslyn has a much lower crime rate than the city proper. Equipment There is a pretty wide latitude in standard dress and equipment among Lazarus troops and executives, but a few basic rules govern both arms of the corporation. The Lazarus Group has a mutually beneficial exclusivity/endorsement contract with the Militech Corporation.This means that Lazarus uses Militech equipment when-ever possible, and makes sure that the equipment is visible in ads and films of Lazarus combat actions. In return,the Group receives Militech's typically high quality merchandise in bulk for a substantial discount. Lazarus also conducts operational trials for experimental Militech equipment and weapons. The two corporations are closely allied, but it is wholly a marriage of convenience.Not all of Lazarus' equipment is manufactured by Militech...there are some products that are outside the manufacturing giant's purview. Non-Militech products come from a variety of sources. Here are some items commonly carried or used by Lazarus personnel. Weapons * Militech MK IV Assault Weapon (revised) – Purchased but not produced by Lazarus * Militech Dragon Light Assault Weapon – Purchased but not produced by Lazarus * Militech Arms Avenger – Purchased but not produced by Lazarus * Militech Viper Submachinegun – Purchased but not produced by Lazarus * Militech Renegade Squad Automatic Weapon – Purchased but not produced by Lazarus Vehicles Equipment * Militech Personal Tactical Computer/Global Positioning System – Purchased but not produced by Lazarus * Barclay and Co. Infrared Defeating Camouflage – Purchased but not produced by Lazarus * Microcomm Pagestar – Purchased but not produced by Lazarus * Shanling Biological Research Inc. High Energy Field Ration – Purchased but not produced by Lazarus Trivia References MOSS, W. ''Corporation Report 2020 Volume 2. 1st ed. Berkeley CA: R. Talsorian Games, 1992 Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Corporations